


Lika-Liku Mas Pustakawan

by JesslynKR



Series: Pesantren KnB [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Al-Kisedai, Drabble Collection, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Parody, Pesantren!AU, Pustakawan!Higuchi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Higuchi Shouta. Pustakawan di Pesantren Al-Kisedai. Kesabarannya selalu diuji karena menghadapi makhluk-makhluk ajaib di Pesantren Al-Kisedai.





	1. Cerita 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Dibuat karena kurangnya asupan Higuchi Shouta :")

Higuchi Shouta. Lajang, muda, pintar, dan berparas lumayan. Bekerja sebagai pustakawan di Perpustakaan Pesantren Al-Kisedai, pekerjaan yang ia dapat atas tawaran Ustaz Se'i.

Dahulu ia bekerja di salonnya Sus Reo, sebagai asistennya. Namun ia tak begitu senang dengan pekerjaannya dikarenakan Sus Reo yang terkenal rempong luar biasa.  Lalu sempat juga ikut kerja dengan Bang Kimura, sebagai sekretaris dalam proses penjualan buah. Lalu ia juga pernah menjadi guru les privat, tapi sekarang ia sedang sepi panggilan. Terakhir, ia tadinya akan bekerja dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro, namun begitu ia mengetahui pekerjaan yang akan diberikan padanya, Higuchi langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Bahkan Mayuzumi pun nyaris dihadiahi lemparan selusin pulpen. Lalu, datanglah tawaran dari Ustaz Se’i, menjadi seorang pustakawan.

Awalnya, Higuchi menganggap pekerjaan ini akan terasa damai. Dia akan melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pustakawan dengan tenang. Ditambah ia tak harus menggunakan kekuatan fisik berlebih dalam bertugas. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah besar.

Justru pekerjaan ini yang **paling** menguji kesabarannya.

 

**JesslynKR present**

**Lika-Liku Mas Pustakawan**

 

"Permisi mas," kata Aomine sambil membuka pintu perpustakaan. Ia lalu mendekati meja pustakawan.  Tampak Higuchi yang sibuk memeriksa berkas di mejanya.

"Saya mau nyari majalah mas." Aomine garuk-garuk tengkuk. Higuchi tersenyum ramah.

"Bisa kok dek. Itu di deket komputer peminjaman ada rak majalah." Higuchi menunjuk rak majalah tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Ada majalah olahraga, majalah fashion, majalah anak-anak, sampai majalah Hiday*h kalau kamu mau."

 _Yaa hitung-hitung biar kamu dapat hidayah dek._ Begitu isi hati Higuchi yang terdalam. Sebab Higuchi sudah tahu sepak terjang Aomine yang sangat buruk di Pesantren Al-Kisedai.

"Anu, bukan itu mas yang saya cari."

"Oh? Terus majalah apa? Majalah basket? Majalah otomotif? Majalah musik? Majalah remaja?"

"Majalah Mai-chan, Mas Higuchi."

Dan kemudian Higuchi mendorong Aomine untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Dilengkapi dengan pukulan sebelah sandal jepit untuk Aomine.

"Kaga ada. Mending situ taubat nasuha aja. Bentar lagi puasa!"

 

* * *

 

Higuchi masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang baru dikembalikan oleh para santri maupun Ustaz. Mumpung perpustakaan sepi, Higuchi bisa merasakan perpustakaan yang cukup damai. Hanya Nigou yang sesekali datang dan pergi, namun itu bukan masalah bagi pemuda yang hobi mainan pulpen ini.

Lalu datanglah seseorang yang tingginya sampai melebihi pintu. Matanya sipit  dan tubuhnya kurus. Higuchi sempat mengiranya sebagai titan dari Tiongkok.

“Eh, Koh Liu. Masuk Koh, mau cari buku apa?”

“Enggak, gua ada perlu sama lu.”

“Oh, sama saya koh? Ada apa koh?” tanya Higuchi.

“Begini, saya mau menawarkan baju – “

“Kalau promosi enggak di sini juga kali koh.” Higuchi mendorong Koh Liu untuk segera keluar.

 

* * *

 

Siang sebelum Zuhur. Hanya ada sedikit pengunjung. Mungkin nanti pengunjung akan bertambah ketika  habis Zuhur. Kini Higuchi tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke masjid untuk Salat Zuhur, namun seseorang masuk ke  dalam perpustakaan.

Moriyama Yoshitaka, santri yang terkenal dikarenakan sering berusaha mengintip dan menggoda para santriwati. Sungguh keterlaluan.

“Eh Dek Mori, mau nyari buku apa?”

“Saya mau nyari buku ‘Cara Cepat Mencari Jodoh’, ada enggak?”

Hening. Saking heningnya jangkrik juga tidak berbunyi. Higuchi dan Moriyama saling berpandangan.

“Dek ... “

“Apa mas?”

“SAYA JUGA BUTUH JODOH!!!”

“HUEEEEEEEE!!!!”

Moriyama dan Higuchi bermewek ria.

 

* * *

 

Sehabis Zuhur, Higuchi kembali membuka perpustakaan. Hari ini pekerjaannya diringankan, karena Momoi Satsuki akan datang untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Lumayan, setidaknya kalau perpustakaan ramai, Higuchi ada yang membantu.

Termasuk membantu menahan emosinya.

Belum juga Momoi datang, masuk seorang santri dengan pakaian rapi dan masih membawa sarung, mungkin habis salat berjamaah di masjid.

“Eh, Izuki. Silahkan dek,” sapa Higuchi. Baginya, Izuki Shun terlihat normal ketimbang santri-santri lainnya, terutama jika dibandingkan dengan geng GoM ataupun geng Rakuzan, gengnya Higuchi sendiri. Namun ...

“Mas, di sini udah ada buku dajare belum?” tanya Izuki.

Hening seketika. Higuchi menatap Izuki dengan tatapan _you-don’t-say_.

“Dek, kamu punya koleksi 108 buku dajare, apa segitu belum cukup? Gila kamu dek.”

 

* * *

 

“Masya Allah dek Kagami! Masa’ mau minjem buku sebanyak itu?!”

Higuchi dan Momoi kaget bukan kepalang ketika Kagami Taiga, punggawa geng Seirin, datang dengan membawa tumpukan buku. Macam-macam bukunya, dari buku Fiqh, Hadits, Sejarah, Matematika, dan pelajaran lain-lain. Padahal ya, yang Higuchi tahu, Kagami itu _bahlul_ bukan main. Tak mungkin ia mau membaca buku pelajaran seperti itu.

“Kamu mau ngapain sebenarnya, Kagamin?” tanya Momoi.

“Saya mau remidial neng.”

Higuchi dan Momoi memandang Kagami dengan rasa tak percaya.

“Memang kamu remidial berapa pelajaran?” sekarang Higuchi yang bertanya.

“Semuanya mas.”

Mendadak asmanya Higuchi kambuh sehingga harus diungsikan dahulu oleh Neng Momoi.

 

* * *

 

Miyaji Kiyoshi baru saja akan masuk perpustakaan ketika ia dicegat oleh Momoi di depan pintu.

“Maaf Kang Miyaji, kata Aa Higuchi, enggak boleh masuk.”

“HAH?! GA BOLEH MASUK?! EMANG ADA APAAN SIH?!”

“Pokoknya Akang ga boleh masuk kata Aa.”

“Panggilin si Higuchi ke sini! Dasar junior enggak tahu sopan-santun!! Sombong banget dia, mentang-mentang pustakawan!!!”

Momoi kembali masuk dan berpikir bahwa Higuchi dengan Miyaji sebetulnya seumuran. Tak lama kemudian,  Higuchi datang dengan berbekal inhaler (takut kambuh lagi). Ia memasang wajah datarnya, dan membuat tensi Miyaji naik satu tingkat.

“Heh, kenapa  gua kagak boleh masuk perpustakaan sini hah?!”

Higuchi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar lalu menunjuk papan peringatan di depan pintu.

**NANAS DILARANG MASUK**

Sedangkan pada saat itu Miyaji sedang membawa nanas.

Usut-punya-usut, aturan ini keluar dikarenakan minggu lalu terjadi pertengkaran di perpustakaan antara Takao Kazunari melawan seniornya, Miyaji Kiyoshi. Dan terjadilah hujan nanas di sana, membuat Higuchi dan Ustaz Se’i murka.

 

* * *

 

“Permisi mas,  mau pinjem buku yang kemarin Kuroko pinjem.”

Higuchi tersenyum saat yang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro. Ogiwara bisa  dikategorikan sebagai anak  yang sangat normal, dan dijamin tidak akan membuat emosi Higuchi terbakar.

“Oh boleh, cari aja di rak nomor 11, kodenya 111 ... loh, kok  Dek Ogiwara nangis?”

 

* * *

 

Nah, yang berikutnya masuk adalah Ustaz  Se’i. Higuchi dan Momoi masih bisa tenang menghadapinya. Setidaknya kalau Ustaz yang masuk, tidak akan bertindak aneh-aneh saat proses peminjaman buku.

Namun Higuchi kaget saat Ustaz Se’i datang dengan membawa sepuluh buku.

“Maaf Ustaz, kan maksimal cuman bisa minjem tiga buku?”

Ustaz Se’i mengeluarkan sebuah gunting.

“Daftar pinjaman saya **absolut**.”

 

* * *

 

Dari sekian banyak orang di pesantren dan sekitarnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah santri yang paling Higuchi benci. Apalagi ketika ia masuk ke  dalam  perpustakaan.

“Mau ngapain sih kesini?!” tanya Higuchi.

“Ya mau pinjem buku lah Chi. Lu sensian amat. Kesel ya sama pekerjaan yang gue tawarin bulan lalu?”

“Ya gimana gak kesel Jum, masa’ kamu nawarin aku buat jadi penjaga stand penjualan doujinshi R-18?! Ya gila aja, masa’  orang kayak aku ditawarin kerja gituan?!”

“Ye, maaf deh kalau gitu. Kagak bakal diulangin lagi deh. Suer.”

Higuchi kicep lalu menghela napas. “Iya aku maafin. Ya udah, sekarang kamu mau pinjem buku apa?”

“Mau pinjem novel cewek loli, ada enggak?”

Higuchi pun meminjam ignite pass Kuroko lalu mendorong Mayuzumi sekuat tenaga ke luar perpustakaan.

 

* * *

 

“Permisi mas,”

“HEH?! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU ADA DI SITU?!”

Higuchi kaget bukan kepalang ketika melihat Kuroko Tetsuna masuk dan menuliskan namanya di daftar hadir. Beda dengan Momoi yang langsung kesenangan saat melihat Tetsuna. Higuchi langsung menenangkan Momoi supaya tidak terlalu alay dalam menghadapi kembaran dari cowok pujaannya.

“Saya barusan sudah di sini mas. Enggak ada orang kan di sini?” tanya Tetsuna pelan.

“Enggak ada. Dari tadi cuman saya sama Momoi. Kenapa memangnya dek?”

“Enggak. Saya mau numpang ngaji aja di sini. Di asrama berisik, di masjid banyak orang. Permisi mas,” Tetsuna melangkah pergi menuju bangku paling pojok dan mulai melaksanakan ngajinya dengan tenang. Higuchi dan Momoi memerhatikannya.

“Aa, alim ya dia, kayak Tetsu-kun?”

“Iya neng.”

Higuchi masih memerhatikan Tetsuna yang sedang mengaji dengan suaranya yang merdu. Ah, walaupun di Pesantren Al-Kisedai banyak santri dan santriwati yang kelakuannya nyeleneh sehingga membuat Higuchi pening, setidaknya masih ada santri maupun santriwati yang perilakunya normal, seperti Kuroko Tetsuna.

Ah, tanpa terasa, Higuchi Shouta jatuh cinta.

**-End untuk Part 1-**

 

 

 

-Higuchi nggak punya asma. Ini cuma headcanon Al-Kisedai saya

-Di sini Momoi ceritanya orang Sunda, Higuchi orang Jawa

-Perkenalkan OTP baru saya yang sangat sangat kecil, Mayuzumi x Higuchi

-Sekalian saya bikin slight Higuchi x fem!Kuroko

-Sifat Higuchi enggak dijelasin di Kurobas Wikia. Jadi ini (bisa jadi) OOC

-Ogiwara benci angka 11 dan 111, tahu kan karena pertandingan Teiko vs Meiko yang hasilnya 111:11.

 

 


	2. Cerita 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini (masih) lika-liku dari kehidupan seorang pustakawan di Pesantren Al-Kisedai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini.
> 
> Sambalado diciptakan oleh Dadan Ind
> 
> Heavy Rotation diciptakan oleh Yasushi Akimoto dan Yō Yamazaki

**Lika-Liku Mas Pustakawan 2**

 

Seperti yang sudah diketahui banyak pihak, bahwa Pesantren Al-Kisedai memiliki sebuah perpustakaan. Pustakawannya adalah Higuchi Shouta, seseorang dengan kesabaran tingkat _expert_ menjurus _greget_ untuk menghadapi kebahlulan Kagami, keabsolutan Ustaz Se’i, kemesuman Aomine, hujan nanasnya Miyaji, dan yang terpenting adalah kesabaran dalam menghadapi lelucon Izuki. Walau sudah beberapa kali asmanya kambuh dikarenakan kelakuan anak-anak Al-Kisedai, Higuchi tetap bertahan di perpustakaan. Penyebabnya adalah:

“Cari kerjaan susah say.”

Itulah jawaban diplomatis seorang Higuchi. Memang benar sih apa katanya. Cari kerjaan memang susah. Sekalinya ada, kadang gajinya tidak masuk akal dan tetap membuat kantong tipisnya cekak. Sekalinya yang gajinya besar, pekerjaannya tergolong sinting dan menjurus ke arah sesuatu yang haram. Contohnya, tawaran pekerjaan dari seorang pemuda berambut abu dengan tampang _hidup segan mati tak mau_.

Itu sih sudah jelas Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Oleh karena itu, Higuchi menerima saja pekerjaan di Perpustakaan Al-Kisedai, walau ternyata gajinya lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk obat sakit kepala ketimbang untuk membeli Ubi Cilembu kesukaannya.

 

* * *

 

Setiap hari, nama Sakurai Ryou selalu menjadi pengisi daftar pengunjung perpustakaan. Higuchi juga sudah hapal jam berapa Sakurai datang, dan di mana Sakurai duduk. Biasanya Sakurai juga tidak mengganggu atau membuat keributan.

Namun kali ini berbeda.

Meski samar, Higuchi dapat mendengar beberapa suara. Dia mengenalinya sebagai suara beberapa orang santriwati. Dan sumber suaranya berasal dari tempat Sakurai biasa duduk. Ada apa sih?

Higuchi pun keluar dari meja pelayanan menuju tempat mereka duduk. Masih terdengar suara.

“Kyaaaa itu hot banget!”

“Ih, masa dia di bawah?”

“Kang Sakurai ini ratingnya apa?”

“Mas Sakurai punya yang fluff enggak?”

“Mas Higuchi imut ya di sini!! Tsun-tsun gitu! Kyaaaa!!”

Lah, ini bicarain apa sih. Kok namanya sampai disebut-sebut. Higuchi makin mendekat ke sumber suara, dan mendapati Sakurai dikerubuti oleh beberapa santriwati.

Pemandangan yang langka, bung.

“Ini ada apa ya ribut-ribut?” tanya Higuchi. Para santriwati terhenyak dan langsung kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Sakurai membeku di posisinya.

“Sakurai, ada apa ini?” tanya Higuchi.

“A ... anu, maaf bang–“ tanpa ba-bi-bu, Higuchi mengambil setumpuk kertas di meja Sakurai. Tertulis judul dan dicetak besar-besar: **KAGAMI X KUROKO R-18.** Higuchi langsung _sweatdrop_. Jadi Sakurai jualan _doujinshi_? Kok mirip sama ~~mantan pacar~~ temannya yang disinyalir pedofil itu ya?

“Kamu jual atau gimana nih? Atau kamu masih satu komplotan sama Mayuzumi?” tanya Higuchi. Sakurai gelagapan dan berusaha menutupi lembaran yang ia pegang. Namun Higuchi juga berhasil mengambilnya, dan ia terdiam saat membacanya.

**MY STUPID LIBRARIAN [18++]**

**MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO X HIGUCHI SHOUTA**

Seketika aura di belakang Higuchi menjadi menggelap, dan Sakurai kelabakan.

“Habis ini kamu urusannya sama saya.”

 

* * *

 

Perpustakaan memang menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk mengerjakan berbagai hal. Setidaknya ini pendapat beberapa santri.

Dari pagi, ada tiga orang yang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, dan Kagami Taiga. Higuchi sih biasa saja, asalkan mereka bertiga tidak membuat onar. Onar sedikit, siap-siap dilempar bundelan sudoku Higuchi yang sudah ada sejak zaman Higuchi masih kelas satu SD.

Tapi yang membuat Higuchi heran adalah, ketiganya tidak meninggalkan perpustakaan. Mereka hanya pergi saat azan zuhur, lalu kembali lagi setelah zuhur. Itu juga karena diusir Higuchi.

“Kalian ngapain sih, kok betah di sini?” tanya Higuchi.

“Kita lagi dihukum, Mas Higuchi.” Jawab Kagami.

“Lho, dihukum apa?”

“Kemarin kita habis main petasan banting-ssu. Tapi tanpa sengaja, petasannya terbanting ke arah Ustaz Se’i yang baru pulang dari masjid,” jelas Kise. Aomine dan Kagami mengangguk-angguk.

“Terus kalian disuruh ngapain?” tanya Higuchi lagi. Penasaran juga dia sama trio laknat ini.

“Kita disuruh nulis “ **Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, dan Kagami Taiga, adalah tiga makhluk paling menyedihkan di Pesantren Al-Kisedai dan suka main petasan”** sebanyak lima ratus kali.” Kali ini Kagami yang menjawab.

Higuchi tercengang.

Dan esoknya tulisan itu terpajang di mading pesantren.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dengan membawa Nigou, anjing kesayangannya. Sebenarnya membawa anjing ke lingkungan pesantren itu dilarang, namun Kuroko boleh membawanya, karena Nigou berfungsi untuk menjaga Kuroko supaya ia terlihat, dan tidak _invisible_. Sungguh aneh.

“WAAAAA!!! KUROKO-TEME!!! SINGKIRKAN NIGOU DARIKU!!!”

Sumpah, Higuchi dapat mendengar suara cetarnya Kagami yang ketakutan karena Nigou. Serius, orang macho seperti Kagami, takut sama anjing selucu Nigou?

Higuchi mencatat dalam hatinya, kalau Kuroko tidak boleh membawa Nigou masuk ke dalam perpustakaan kalau di dalamnya masih ada Kagami. Karena Kagami yang histeris ketakutan lebih menimbulkan kehancuran daripada Kagami yang sedang marah.

 

* * *

 

Higuchi bukanlah orang yang akan heran ketika melihat Hanamiya datang ke perpustakaan. Hanamiya, senakal apapun, ia sebenarnya santri yang tergolong jenius. Dan banyak orang yang tahu kalau Hanamiya itu memang suka membaca buku.

Baru sepuluh menit, Hanamiya sudah beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan. Higuchi awalnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Namun tiba-tiba Hanamiya membanting petasan ke lantai terdekat dengan meja pustakawan.

“ASTAGFIRULLAH!!”

Momoi yang baru datang ke perpustakaan kaget karena melihat Hanamiya yang berlari keluar perpustakaan. Dan ketika masuk perpustakaan, ia histeris karena Higuchi yang semaput di meja pustakawan.

“USTAZ KIYOSHI!! USTAZ SE’I!! KANG MAYUZUMI!! TOLONGIN MOMOI, HANAMIYA MAIN PETASAN DI PERPUS!! KANG HIGUCHI PINGSAN!!!”

Lah, kenapa juga Mayuzumi dibawa-bawa dalam kejadian ini.

 

* * *

 

Sore ini perpustakaan terasa sepi. Terhitung hanya ada tiga orang yang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Kuroko, Sus Reo (ngapain coba dia?), dan Moriyama. Ketiganya pun mengambil tempat yang tidak terlalu berjauhan.

Nah, karena ada Kuroko, Higuchi harus menahan Momoi supaya tidak _ngintilin_ Kuroko. Caranya? Memberikan banyak pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya untuk diam di meja pustakawan.

_Sambala sambala balasambalado_

_Terasa pedas, terasa panas~_

_Sambala sambala balasambalado_

_Mulut bergetar, lidah bergoyang~_

Keheningan perpustakaan langsung pecah karena adanya suara nada dering ponsel dengan lagu dangdut yang luar biasa. Momoi melongo, Higuchi geram.

“Sus Reo! Kan saya udah bilang kalau mau ke perpus, _handphone_ -nya di- _silent_!” serunya dari balik meja pustakawan.

“Ih, Beib Higu! Ini bukan _handphone_ -nya eike! Eike enggak punya _handphone_ , abis digadein buat modal salon!” kilah Sus Reo. Higuchi meringis jijik gara-gara dipanggil ‘beib’. Momoi _sweatdrop_.

“Ya terus itu handphone siapa dong?! Masa Moriyama?!” tanya Higuchi, kesal.

“Enak aja Mas! Gak level saya pakai _ringtone_ dangdutan kayak gitu!” balas Moriyama kesal.

“Halah biasanya juga kamu suka dengerin lagunya Trio Macan!”

“Anu, maaf Mas Higuchi. Itu suara _handphone_ saya.” Tiba-tiba Kuroko berbicara, berusaha melerai mereka. Higuchi melongo. Sus Reo terkejut. Moriyama kaget. Tampang Kuroko masih datar seperti pantat panci.

Momoi? Dia kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa.

Kesimpulan: jangan pernah percaya sama tampang.

 

* * *

 

Di pagi ini, perpustakaan menjadi cukup ramai. Rupanya, semua anak kelas duabelas menjadi pengisi buku pengunjung perpustakaan hari ini. Walau Higuchi sesekali memeriksa Miyaji karena ia masih dalam mode _su’udzon_ , karena kejadian hujan nanas beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Hening menyelimuti perpustakaan, hingga akhirnya ...

_I want you (I want you)_

_I need you (I need you )_

_I love you (I love you)_

_Di dalam benakku~_

_Keras berbunyi irama myujiku~_

_Heavy rotation!_

Seketika semua melongo. Kobori yang pertama bereaksi.

“Woy Moriyama! Itu _handphone_ situ ya?! Kok lagunya kiyut gitu?! Situ kagak punya malu?!”

Yang dipanggil tidak terima.

“Enak aja nuduh! Jangan fitnah dong! _Handphone_ Miyaji kali! Tau aja kan dia suka ngidol sampe dompetnya kering!” tuduh Moriyama. Miyaji emosi.

“EH LU JANGAN FITNAH YE! GUE CUMA NGIDOL MIYU-MIYU YANG CANTIK MEMPESONA DAN BAHENOL! AWAS LU, GUE LEMPAR NANAS NIH!!!”

“ALAH NANAS LO UDAH DI- _BLACKLIST_ SAMA MAS HIGUCHI! JANGAN SOK-SOKAN!!” balas Moriyama lagi. Miyaji tertohok.

“FUKUI, JANGAN-JANGAN ITU PUNYA LO?! LO KAN SUKA NARI-NARI GITUAN!!” tuduh Miyaji.

“Eh nanas busuk! Gue enggak bawa handphone! Tanya noh Mayuzumi!! Dia kan ngidol kelas berat!!” Fukui emosi kelas berat.

“MAYUZUMI GA ADA DI SINI, BONCEL!! ORANG ANSOS KAYAK DIA MANA ADA KE SINI!!” bentak Miyaji. Sekarang Fukui yang tertohok.

Meja pustakawan dipukul dengan keras. Suasana menjadi hening karena Higuchi yang memukul meja dan alisnya berkedut, benar-benar emosi. Siapa yang menyangka kalau dia bisa marah?

“Bisa diam tidak?! Yang bunyi itu PONSEL SAYA. Mau protes?!”

Semuanya hening. Higuchi menyambar ponselnya dan pergi keluar perpustakaan.

“JADI? MAS HIGUCHI WOTA CERITANYA?!”

 

* * *

 

“Woy aku dulu pinjem buku itu-ssu!” teriak Kise.

“Ih kuning berisik deh! Udah jelas gue yang pertama ngambil!” Aomine menepis muka Kise sampai mukanya hampir bonyok.

“Tapi kan saya yang pegang dari tadi, Bang Aomine!!” omel Ogiwara kesal.

“Ogiwara-kun ngalah aja. Bukunya berdua sama aku.” Kuroko menepuk bahu Ogiwara sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku. Mata Ogiwara langsung memancarkan bling-bling gimana gitu.

“AKU JUGA MAU SAMA KUROKOCCHI-SSU!!!!” rengek Kise yang iri dengan Ogiwara.

“WOY MINGGIR TETSU SAMA GUE!!!” sekarang Aomine yang teriak. Higuchi mengetuk-ngetuk penghapus papan tulis ke mejanya.

“WOY JANGAN BERISIK!! INI PERPUSTAKAAN BUKAN DORM KALIAN!!!” amuk Higuchi. Keempat pemuda itu langsung diam dan mencari tempat duduk masing-masing.

“Lah, Kang Higuchi juga berisik kali,” bisik Momoi di sebelahnya.

“Ya habis gimana Neng, yang kuning sama yang buluk itu ya–“ ucapan sang pustakawan terputus karena mendadak terdengar suara yang cukup kencang.

DUT.

Disusul dengan bau yang sangat menyengat. Kuroko dan Higuchi langsung teler di tempat masing-masing. Ogiwara dan Kise langsung berlari keluar, mencari perlindungan. Hanya suara Momoi yang terdengar.

“DAI-CHAN!!! KALAU KENTUT LIHAT-LIHAT DONG!! BAU NIH–HUEEEKK!!” Momoi berlari menyusul Ogiwara dan Kise. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka bertiga kembali dengan lilitan pashmina Ustazah Alex di hidung dan mulut mereka.

“Kang Ogiwara bawa Kuroko. Ki-chan bantuin aku seret Kang Higuchi. Kasihan kalau kelamaan terpapar gas alamnya Dai-chan.”

Sedangkan pemilik sumber bau–Aomine–ikutan pingsan karena bau kentutnya sendiri. Namun naas, tidak ada yang menyeretnya keluar.

 

* * *

 

“Aduh gimana sih ini, dibilangin juga kalau colokan itu jangan di sini, coba pindahin ke sana.”

“Udah enggak bisa, itu sudah dari sananya Pak Ustaz.”

“Eh kamu, kalau buku itu jangan ditumpuk di troli dong, biasain santri yang balikin bukunya ke rak buku!”

“Aduh, kan sudah peraturannya pak, kalau habis dibaca, bukunya ditaruh di troli. Baru saya atau Neng Momoi yang beresin.”

Higuchi dan Momoi mendengus kesal. Sore ini mendadak Ustaz Papa Mbaye Shiki masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan melakukan inspeksi mendadak. Dan Ustaz yang satu ini terkenal rempong luar biasa. Hobinya adalah mengkritik, menyindir, dan berkomentar tanpa memberikan solusi. Bahkan hal remeh seperti kemeja yang Higuchi pakai atau pulpen yang dipakai Momoi saja dikritik tanpa ampun.

Padahal, Ustaz Se’i maupun Kyai Masaomi yang paling berkuasa saja tidak pernah seperti itu.

Higuchi keki, Momoi kesal. Kalau disatuin...

“Momoi, bantuin saya.”

“Oke Kang.”

Kompak keduanya mendorong Ustaz Papa Mbaye ke luar perpustakaan. Memang kurang sopan, tapi ini dilakukan demi kebaikan mereka dan perpustakaan.

“Eh apa–“

“Maaf Pak Ustaz, tapi berdasarkan peraturan pesantren nomor sekian garis miring sekian tahun sekian, yang berhak mengatur perpustakaan adalah pustakawan yang ditunjuk langsung oleh Kyai Masaomi atau Ustaz Se’i. Pustakawan sekarang adalah Kang Higu, dan dia sudah mengatur perpustakaan dengan baik. Sekian dan terima kasih.” jelas Momoi.

 

* * *

 

Higuchi membawa kardus di tangannya sambi bersenandung pelan. Hari ini banyak santri yang menyumbangkan buku-buku yang sudah tidak dibaca untuk perpustakaan. Lumayan juga bukunya. Sebab, tak hanya santri yang menyumbangkan buku, melainkan para Ustaz dan Kyai juga.

Higuchi membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan kakinya dan ia disambut oleh Momoi.

“Neng Momoi bagian nerima operan dari buku yang sudah saya seleksi saja.”

Momoi mengangguk. Higuchi lalu dengan terampil memeriksa buku-buku yang baru saja disumbangkan.

“Buku tips memasak dari Kagami, buku filsafat dari Kuroko, buku Bahasa Inggris dari Ustaz Himuro, kamus Bahasa Spanyol dari Ustazah Alex, buku tips melempar gunting dari Ustaz Se’i? Kok merinding saya. Buku pertanian dari Bang Kimura, buku sejarah dari Hyuuga, light novelnya Mayuzumi, iyain aja deh Jum, terus Izuki’s Very Special Jokes Book ... yaelah nyumbang buku lawak dia,”

Momoi masih menerima operan dari Higuchi. Ia menatanya di meja supaya tidak tercampur dan berantakan.

“Eh ini ... “

“Ada apa, Kang Higuchi?”

“Buku ini ... _photobook_ Horikita Mai punya Aomine?”

Momoi melongo.

“AOMINE DAIKIIII!!!!!”

**-End (Untuk chapter ini)-**

**Author's Note:**

> Buat yang bertanya-tanya, Higuchi Shouta itu Manajer Rakuzan dan sekarang main di tim Strky.
> 
> Plis saya butuh asupan Higuchi di fanfik Bahasa Indonesia ((tbh dia menarik sih))


End file.
